onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shakuyaku
| jva= Hiromi Tsuru| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Shakuyaku, also know by her nickname Shakky, is the Bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Shakuyaku is introduced She is a former pirate alongside her companion Rayleigh and is also known for once being chased by notable marine Monkey D. Garp. Personality Shakky is very smart, and seems to constantly seek information - particularly on other pirates. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She was the one who informed Luffy of all of the nine other pirates whose bounties exceed 100,000,000 Beli. She is rarely seen without a cigarette. She also seems intent on keeping her age a secret; Luffy asked her how old she was when he heard that she had quit being a pirate forty years ago, but she immediately changed the subject, though she mentioned that she had been chased by Luffy's grandfather. After meeting Luffy for a short time, she is impressed by him, and states that she's rooting for him to become the Pirate King, particularly since she's aware her associate, Silvers Rayleigh was the First Mate of Gold Roger and is aware that Roger and Luffy are similar. History Past She gave up the life of a pirate forty years ago to open a bar. She is infamous for charging exorbitant prices for her goods, however she makes an exception for Hatchan and the Straw Hats. Current Events The Straw Hats return from the Human Auctioning House, where they found Rayleigh, and the tells the group about Roger's fate. Currently, she is taking care of the wounded Hatchan, as the Straw Hats depart.One Piece Manga - Chapter 506-507, The Straw Hats return to the Rip-off Bar, recuperate and say their farewells. Unknown to her, Camie, Pappug and Hatchan, Bartholomew Kuma teleported the Straw Hats away from the Sabaody Archipelago to different locations. While it was getting late and the Straw Hats have not been heard of since they left, Camie began to worry about their safety. While Pappug and Hatchan were convinced they'll be fine, Shakuyaku on the contrary, pointed out that their chances of facing a Marine Admiral and escaping are slim, and noted that the current era is slowly changing, so the Straw Hats must catch and hold on to "the waves" that will inevitably wash it away to survive.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Shakuyaku warns that the era is slowly changing. Translation and Dub Issues The term Shakky uses for her companion, Rayleigh, is うちの人. This is a common Japanese phrase referring to a companion that lives with one. Depending on the context on how it is used, it can sometimes refer to a woman's husband. However, this is necessarily always the case. The phrase is usually used amongst friends rather than in formal situations. Trivia *Her name Shakuyaku means peony, a type of flower. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Bartender Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers